


Safe and Holy

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [20]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Coping, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Inspired by Poetry, Mental Health Issues, No Dialogue, Not Canon Compliant, OTP Feels, On the Run, One Shot, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Therapy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Being there with her was enough.





	

Until now, Shizuka never realized how lucky she was to have Hotaru in her life.

She never spoke much, nor did she have to. Being there with her was enough, enough to go on living. Her presence was a calming one, free from any torment and pain that plagued her before, but never again. She still had her doubts, her worries, and the fears that wouldn't go away, no matter how hard she had tried to cast them aside.

Her biggest fear were the nightmares, the terror in her heart with the thought of losing the woman she loved. To walk off into the unknown, gazing up at a sky filled with despair, filled Shizuka with dread. She was fully aware that they were living on borrowed time; they had run away from their families, from those who were after them, and eventually, they would have to return home.

But not all was looking back at what they left behind, no, far from it.

While they were out in the park one day, Hotaru had given Shizuka a flower she plucked from the nearby greenery, where there was plenty more to go around. She called her the queen of her heart, and Shizuka positively melted, hugging Hotaru and giving her chaste kisses on her face.

Hotaru did rule over Shizuka's heart, and she thought it was amazing that her heart had such a beautiful flower fit for a queen. If they stayed here, everything was perfect and good, and she almost sighed at the thought of them loving and soon seeing the world together.

Ever since Hotaru had run away, she had been without a home, or, even, a purpose. That all changed with Shizuka. She gave Hotaru both of what had been taken from her, and more.

And, through this searching, Shizuka saw Hotaru's beauty. Her eyes sparkled like crystals when she laughed, and she was just as strong as them, even in the hardest of times.

Shizuka buried her face into the curve of Hotaru's' neck, cheeks flushing warm, holding her close. When Hotaru held onto her and kissed her lips tenderly, Shizuka melted into her soft embrace once again.

Shizuka and Hotaru were very much alike; they were delicate and strong at the same time. They were gentle, yet they were strong for each other. Their love was the only constant in their lives, as it was sacred; it was safe and holy.


End file.
